Omi & I: The first girl of Weiss
by Michi-chan14
Summary: A new member joins the Weiss, and Omi seems to have taken interest in her....wanna know more?? Parts 2&3 are finally up! R&R please, this is my first Weiss Kreuz fanfic so please dont be rude.
1. Default Chapter

OMI&I:The first girl of Weiss  
  
Night fell over the city of Tokyo, every star in the sky twinkled brightly. The night appeared a dark blanket of velvet, reaching across the endless starry sky.  
  
Down below, in the city, the people were enjoying the peaceful night. Some at work,and some at home sleeping in their warm beds.  
  
I walked down the street at a medium pace, reveling in the calm evening. My name is Michuru,a 17 year old who has just moved to Tokyo, alone.  
  
As I kept walking, I heard a heavy steel door ring out it's closing. I looked in the direction the sound came from, and to my surprise, found a flower shop.  
  
I ran up to the door and knocked on it softly. It opened to a tall handsome man standing in the way. He had medium length hair,a golden color, kind of like sand. His eyes, two shining emeralds, glowing with wonder.  
  
"Can I help you," he asked. " Uh..yeah, do you know the way to the Mizuma apartment complex, by any chance? I seem to have gotten lost."  
  
He looked at me and smiled,"Why don't you come in, I'll make you some hot cocoa," he said nicely. "Uh, sure," I said as I stepped inside. There were three other guys inside as well, all sitting at a table.  
  
They all looked at me with curiosity. "Hey guys, she's new here, and she cant find the way to her home. Do any of you know where the Mizuma apartment complex is?," he asked.  
  
"I do, I live near that complex," said the young boy, "My name's Omi." He was the youngest of the four,and had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. His hair was a gleaming golden brown color.  
  
He had a gentle face and smile." Im Michuru.." I replied reluctantly.  
  
One of the other guys stood up and was about to leave, he had ruby red hair and deep blue eyes, and in those eyes were pain and sorrow. His face was full of cold expressions.  
  
"Aya! where do you think your going? we have a guest!" Omi said to him. "I have things to take care of." he said back in a low tone. "Alright, but don't do anything stupid!" "yeah...whatever..." he said as he shut the door behind him.  
  
As soon as aya had left Omi turned to me and smiled. "don't mind him, he's always like that." he said with a small laugh. I smiled back at him. "I think I should get going." i said.  
  
"You can come back anytime you wish." The other guy said. He had dark hair and dark eyes, he has an athletic build. "Thank you very much." I replied.  
  
" Oh yea i forgot to introduce you to everyone, ha-ha silly me, Im Yohji, that's Omi, he will take u to your house, and that's Ken." "Who was the guy that left suddenly?" I asked. "oh that's Aya, but don't mind him." He said cheerfully.  
  
"well, Michuru we should get going." Omi said. I followed him outside. "wait here." he said as he went around the back. He brought out his motorcycle. "hop on." he said.  
  
I slowly got on and put the helmet on. then I wrapped my arms around his waist. He felt so warm and soft. I held on tightly for the ride. We drove for about five minutes and finally reached the complex.  
  
I took my helmet off and got off the bike." Thank you very much Omi, It was nice to meet you." I said cheerfully as I handed him the helmet. "Your welcome, hey, what school will u be going to?" he asked. "Minoru High." I replied.  
  
"That's the school I go to." He said in joy. "Keep the helmet, can I pick you up tomorrow for school?" he asked. My eyes lighted up with joy." sure, if its no trouble." I said.  
  
" Alright, I will be here at 7:45 sharp." he said. "See you tomorrow!" he said as he drove off. I waved to him and watched him disappear into the night.  
  
I blush slightly, turn around and start to walk up the stairs to my apartment.*wow, he's so cute...I doubt he would ever go for a girl like me.*  
  
I think to myself. I get inside my apartment and go straight to my room, I get out my school uniform and hang it on my closet door.  
  
I change into my nightgown and get into bed. As I lay there I think about my day and how lucky I am to meet such a cute guy before school.*sigh* " well i guess I better get some sleep, I have a big day ahead of me." I say as I reach over and turn off my lamp.  
  
Meanwhile, in the basement of the flower shop, Omi and the guys await their next mission from Persia.  
  
" Weiss, you have a new mission tonight, there have been recent murders throughout the city, females have been slaughtered and skinned like animals. The target is unknown, Hunters of the night deny these evil beasts their tomorrow."  
  
"so, are u all in?" Manx asks. They all nod. " How awful, all those girls killed for no reason." Omi said angrily. " now here is some more information about this case." Manx said as she handed Aya an envelope.  
  
" we cannot let this guy get away for what he has done." said Yohji.  
  
End of Part 1. 


	2. Omi & I: the first girl of Weiss Part 2

OMI&I:The first girl of Weiss  
  
The Next morning, Michuru woke up late and was in a big rush. "oh my god, I cant believe I woke up late! Its 7:35!" I changed into my school uniform quickly and packed my lunch.  
  
I grabbed my key and backpack and locked the door behind me. When I got downstairs, Omi was there already,waiting for me. "Hey, good morning, Michuru!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning,Omi." I replied as I put my helmet on and hopped on the bike. Omi started up the bike and then we were off. It didn't take long for us to get there, I would say it took us at least five minutes.  
  
When we got to school, Omi asked to see my schedule. I handed it to him. He smiled and looked at me cheerfully.  
  
" your in all of my classes!" he said with a smile. " Really? That's awesome!" I said back. "We should get to first period right away, Its Math." said Omi."Alright." I said as I followed him to the classroom.  
  
"Did you see that!?" a girl said to another. " Omi is hanging out with that new girl, and he never hung out with us like that!" She said in an angered tone." I'll find out more about this girl, Im in the same first hour as they are." She said to herself as she walked off to class.  
  
During class I had to come up and introduce my self. " um..hi my name is Michuru Hachikyo, and well I just moved here heh, lets see, well Omi has been a real big help showing me around." I say softly.  
  
" Thank you Michuru, you can take a seat right over there by the window." the teacher said. Her name was Ms.Neru and she was a brilliant mathematician.  
  
I took my seat near the window, and opened my new math book. I sat right in front of Omi. After math class two girls were staring at me as if I were some alien or something. I walk up to them and ask why they are giving me those looks.  
  
" Because you are hanging out with Omi all the time, what's going on with you and him! are you guys going out or something!? You know, he's the most popular guy in the 11th grade and he doesn't hang out with many girls at all!" she said angrily  
  
" No we are not going out, I just moved here and I met him the other night on my way home, That's all. you don't have to be so mean to me just because im hanging around someone!" I replied in a mild tone.  
  
" Fine, whatever you say!" they reply. I walk out into the hall and Omi is waiting for me next to the door. " Hey I heard you guys talking, don't mind them, they are just jealous of you." he said.  
  
We started Walking to our second hour,which was History. When we got there I had a book on my desk and a packet for the class already.  
  
The teacher walks in and everyone takes their seats.Her name is Mrs.. Minori. After second hour we had a study hour, Omi and I sat together to help me with my math and history packet.  
  
"Thank you for helping me, Omi." I said nicely. " Its nothing, really. What are you doing after school today?" he asked. " Hmmm, I don't think Im doing anything, why do you ask?" I say.  
  
" I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie or something, I don't have work today." He said. " Sure, that would be great!" I say cheerfully. " Ok then, I will be at your place around six.is that alright with you?" he asked.  
  
" yeah That's perfect." I respond. After study hour we had gym. Mr..Nagasaki was our gym teacher, he had a muscular build and looked like he would be very strict. " All right, today we are going to practice martial arts.  
  
We also have a new student joining us today, Michuru Hachikyo." He announces with his deep voice.  
  
" Now then, Everyone needs to get with a buddy, and it doesn't who you pair up with." As soon as he said that all of the girls went straight to Omi. I was in the back of the crowd, just standing there like a complete fool. He pushed everyone aside to get to me.  
  
" Michuru, would you like to pair up with me?" He asks softly. My eyes light up and I smile at him softly. " Alright." I reply. When everyone had a buddy, Mr. Nagasaki gave out specific instructions to everyone.  
  
" First of all, make sure you have all of your protective gear on, Second don't before you practice you must shake your partners hand , and third, wait for me to ring the bell before you begin." He explained loudly.  
  
" Lets see, who will like to go first?" he asked. A young girl raised her hand. " I shall go first, C'mon kenji!" she says as they run up to the ring. They shake each others hand and backed up.  
  
" Ready, Fight!" said the coach as he rang the bell. Both of them were throwing punches and kicks at each other quickly, the girl fell to the floor. " Alright I give up!" she said to him with a slight laugh.  
  
" Good job you two. Now how about, Omi and Michuru?" he said. " Alright, lets show them how its done." Omi said to me as we ran up to the ring. We shook hands and backed up a little. "Ready...Fight!" We stared each other down, and then I charged. Right before I was going to hit him, he moved out of the way.  
  
"huh, where'd he go?!" I say to myself. I look behind me and there he was. " Wow your quick." I said with a laugh.We charged at each other and both blocked each others blow.  
  
" Your not bad, Michuru." he said as our arm were locked together as we tried to push each other away. He moves back and I run toward him and hit him down with a hard charge.  
  
" Wow, I give up,Michuru." he said with a laugh. everyone rushed to omi to see if he was ok. " Hey, Im ok! geez!" he says as he stands up.  
  
The bell rings and everyone rushes to the lockers. " Michuru!" the teacher calls out. I stop and go back to see what he wanted. " Great job, you know Omi is the best martial artist in this hour? your the first to beat him even the other guys cant, you have real talent." he said with a smile.  
  
" well I have been practicing martial arts since I was five." I reply. " Here I will give you a pass to your last hour." he said as he wrote out the pass. "Thank you very much, can you put Omi's name on there too, we have the same class and he's showing me where it is." I ask.  
  
"sure." he says, He hands me the pass and I rush off to the locker room to change. I met up with Omi in the hall and showed him the pass.  
  
When we get to class I hand the pass to the teacher and take a seat. Our last hour of the day was English, Ms. Hakura teaches this class and she's very nice.  
  
School finally ended and I was at my locker getting my stuff out when someone slammed my locker shut, It hit my hand real hard and I held it against my stomach and held it with my other hand.  
  
" Your such a showoff!" the girl said. " You think your all cool because you are around Omi all the time, well I have news for you,girl, you better stay away from him or else..."  
  
Before she could finish, Omi ran toward me. " Michuru! are you alright?! What did you do to her!" he shouted. " I was just teaching her a lesson." the girl replied.  
  
"C'mon Michuru, lets go home." he said softly. He grabbed my things for me and we walked away.  
  
When we got outside of the building he asked me to show him my hand. " wow, That's a bad cut, here." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bandana.  
  
He wrapped it around my hand, I hissed a little form the pain. " There, all better." He said as he rubbed my hand gently. He handed me my helmet and started his bike up.  
  
" Lets get going." he said as he got on the bike. I got on and hung on.  
  
When we got to my apartment he turned off the bike and helped me with my stuff. We walked up to my apartment and I unlocked the door. " Just set that On the couch,please." I said as I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
" Nice place." he said " Thanks." I replied as I filled my glass up. " Would you like anything to drink?" I ask him. " Uh, no thanks." He said as he sat on the couch.  
  
"well I should be going." he said as he stood. "Remember I will be back here at six to pick you up." he said as he walked toward the door. "Alright, I'll see you later." I say. He shuts the door and goes down the stairs. I watch him as he leaves. He puts on his helmet and starts his bike up. He looks at me and waves just before he drove off. I watch him drive out of my sight. " Well I better get ready." I say as I head for the shower.  
  
Meanwhile back at the flower shop, Aya,Ken and Yohji were waiting for Omi. " Darnit,where could he be!" Yohji said as he stood up and walked around.  
  
" Maybe he's with that new girl that came here last night." Ken said. Omi came running down the stairs. " Sorry im late." he said as he panted.  
  
" So where were you." Aya asked. " hmm I bet he was with a girl,huh Omi." Yohji said with a grin and a wink. Omi blushed a little bit and looked a little embarrassed. " Well I was, I was with Michuru." he said.  
  
" So, what did you two do." Yohji said as he winked at him. " Enough fooling around you two, we hav a a mission to take care of." Aya said seriously.  
  
" But we don't have any leads yet!" said Ken. Omi Turns on his computer and looks for any recent murders. " Hey guys! come look at this!" he says. " There was a young girl murdered last night, she was only 15 years of age." Omi said. " Where was this murder?" Yohji asked.  
  
" Lets see, the body was found in an alley near...the Mizuma apartment complex." he said. " What! isn't that the complex that Michuru lives in!?" ken asked.  
  
" Yeah." Omi said in a worried tone. " Michuru might be in danger tonight, one of us has to keep an eye on her and the complex tonight." Aya said. " I will keep an eye on Michuru tonight." Omi said.  
  
"Then I will keep an eye on the complex." Aya responded. " Well we had better get a move on it. Ken and Yohji will come with me." Aya explained. Omi headed out the door and rode off to michuru's house. When he got there he ran up the stairs to her room and knocked on it softly.  
  
I answered the door and was ready to get going. We went down the stairs and walked to the parking lot. Just before Omi got on his bike, we hear a very loud scream. Omi told me to stay near his bike.  
  
Omi ran to the spot where he head the scream, and found a body near the dumpsters. It was a young girl, her face had been totally skinned and she was stabbed in the stomach many times. "Oh my gosh..." he said softly. He heard a noise behind him and he turned around quickly to find a Beautiful woman.  
  
This was no ordinary woman, her eyes were full of murder and her hands full of blood. "Who are you!" she said in an angry tone. " I, am Weiss..." Omi said as he stared her down, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun.  
  
Before she could shoot, Yohji came out of nowhere and strangled her with his wire. " Why...why did you kill all of these girls!" Omi said. " Because...I was jealous of them..." she coughed as she tried to speak, " I wanted to be the most beautiful girl in Tokyo.." she let out a final gasp of air.  
  
" Pitiful, no one should kill for beauty." Omi said. "Omi...," He turned around and saw me standing there. " What's going on." I said as I tried not to burst out crying.  
  
"Please tell me Omi."  
  
End of part 2 


	3. Omi & I: The first girl of Weiss Part 3

Omi&I:The first girl of Weiss. Part3  
  
Omi looked at me as if he didn't know what to say. "Well...I uh..." Omi sighed, " I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you this but, I work with a group of assasins called Weiss...This woman murdered many innocent girls because of their beauty, she had to be stopped."  
  
He explained. Omi walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. " Michuru, please don't tell anyone, please..." His eyes were sparkling and I could see that he didn't want to do this but he had to.  
  
I start to cry and Omi held me in his arms. He understood how I felt about this. He held the back of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. Ken and the others watched from a distance.  
  
" Poor girl." Ken said. "We should leave and let Omi sort things out with Michuru." Aya said as he walked away. "Yeah, good idea." Yohji said.  
  
"Michuru...im so sorry you had to see that, I know its going to be hard for you to adjust to this." Omi said. I stopped crying a little bit and looked at him. " Your right, I think I need some time to myself tonight. Im sorry..." I say as I calm down. " I understand." he replied calmly.  
  
He walked me back to my apartment, I unlocked the door and stepped inside, before I shut the door,Omi asked if I will be alright. " I think so." I reply.  
  
Omi didn't want anything to happen to me. Before he left he gave me a small kiss on my cheek.I blushed slightly. " Good night,Michuru." He said as he started to walk away. " Good night Omi." I said reluctantly.  
  
I closed the door and went straight to my room. I laid on my bed thinking about what happened. I laid there terrified, but I managed to cry myself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, I didn't want to get up for school, so I stayed home.Soon I got up and made myself a cup of coffee. I couldn't get the image of Omi killing that woman out of my head. I started to cry again. " Omi...." I said softly.  
  
The Phone rang, and I got up and answered it. "Michuru?" It was Omi, " Are you ok? why weren't you in school today?" he asked calmly. " Well I guess I woke up late and I didn't want to get up." I said in a sad tone.  
  
"I have your homework, would you like me to drop it off for you?" He asked. "...well...alright." I managed to say. " Alright I will be there in a few minutes." he said. "ok, bye." I said. "Bye." he replied.  
  
I hung up the phone and continued to drink my coffee.  
  
Soon there was a knock at the door, I opened the door and let Omi inside. " Here you go." he said as he handed me the books and papers.  
  
" Thanks, you can sid down if you want. would you like something to drink?" I ask. " Uh sure, some water would be nice." He said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
I filled a glass of water up and handed it to him."Thank you." he said. I took a drink of my coffee and sat down next to him. He sets his glass down and leans back against the soft cousins of the couch. I set my cup down as well.  
  
He could tell that I was still a little bit scared, and he leaned foreword and put his arm around me. A tear ran down my face and I leaned back.  
  
Omi comforted me, I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry, Michuru, I would never let anything happen to you...ever." he said calmly. I look up into his beautiful eyes. " I know,Omi..." I replied.  
  
He kissed me lightly on my forehead,then slowly on my lips softly and loving. "Michuru..I haven't known you a long time, but...I..I love you..." he said reluctantly.  
  
" Your not like other girl I've met."He said as he looked into my eyes " And I love you too,Omi." I said back.  
  
"Omi?" I asked "Yes?" he said. " Why are you in Weiss..." I ask. He sighed. "well, I cant tell you that...Im sorry." he said " Well I want to join Weiss..." I said. " Why?" Omi asks.  
  
"Because I everyone says I have real talent, and I want to put my talent to use...you see, I've been studying magic since I was eight, and I've gotten really good at it. I want to help you punish the evil and put my talent to good use." I explain.  
  
"I will have to talk with my boss about it...im not sure, but if you can join, then you will have to keep it a secret." Said Omi."Alright." I reply.  
  
"Well I should get going, I have things to do." he said as he stood. " I will talk with my boss and see if you can join Weiss.  
  
I stood and opened the door for him. Before he left he kissed me again."Bye Michuru, I'll talk to you later." He said. "bye,Omi." I replied as I watched him walk down the stairs.  
  
I shut the door and sighed. Then I sat down at the table. "Omi..." I said quietly "I hope I can help."  
  
Omi drove straight to Persia's office. He knocked on the door. Manx answered it." I need to talk to persia, right away." he said to her. " Come in Omi." She said as she showed him in.  
  
"Persia, I need to ask you a favor..." Omi said. " What is it, Bombay?" he asked. " Well you see, I met this girl..." " I know." said Persia " She wants to join the Weiss, right?" he asked. " How did you know about it?" Omi asked.  
  
" She has been in the paper once or twice, she saved a lot of people back in her old city. She has extraordinary talents and she wants to use them to help others." Explained Persia.  
  
" That's what she told me." Omi replied. " Manx and I have thought about this ever since she has been in the paper. Please tell her that....we will allow her to join Weiss." He said. Omi was very pleased to hear that he didn't have to crush her dream. " Thank you so much Persia!" Omi said joyfully.  
  
" I will have to tell her right away!" he said. " Before you go, give this to her." He said as he handed her an envelope. " It has all the information for her about Weiss." He explained.  
  
" Thank you Persia, I will give it to her right away." Omi said as he ran out the door.  
  
Omi ran to the parking lot and started up his motorcycle. He got to Michurus quickly. He knocked on my door and I answered it.  
  
" Good news Michuru! Your a Weiss now!" he said happily. I was very happy and I hugged him. " Thank you so much Omi." I said. " Here, this is your information on Weiss." He said as he handed her the envelope.  
  
"Hmmm...ok, My code name is Sandstorm, awesome!" I said excitedly. " My code name is Bombay" Omi said. " lets go, I have to show you where we meet for missions." he said as he opened the door. I followed him.  
  
We drove to the flower shop. Ken, Yohji, and Aya were there closing the shop for the day.  
  
" Hey you guys, we have a new member in Weiss." Omi said to them. "C'mon in, Michuru." omi said. " Ms Michuru!" Aya said surprised. Everyone was surprised.  
  
" Hello everyone,well yeah im the new member." I said cheerfully.  
  
" Wow this is great," Yohji said happily. " You are the first girl to join the Weiss team." He continued. " Welcome to Weiss!" ken said. 


End file.
